In known pressure probe of this type (DE-OS No. 35 23 774) the sensing elements are arranged in a corresponding recess on the front side of the probe housing in the outer area of a ceramic substrate on the side remote of the tire interior, wherein the gap between the substrate with the sensing elements and the housing recess is filled with a silicone gel. The silicone gel protects the sensing elements and their connections on the one hand and, on the other hand, enables the transmission of the air pressure in the tire and to the sensing elements.
However, under certain conditions measurement falsifications can occur at the sensing elements which are brought about by the stress states in the gel. Such stress states occur because of thermal expansion, centrifugal forces, etc.
It is attempted with the present invention to improve the measuring accuracy of such a pressure probe in that falsifications of measured values can be prevented to a great extent by means of covering the sensing elements.